koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Yueying
Yue Ying first appeared in the series in Dynasty Warriors 4. She is Zhuge Liang's wife. Wanting to prove her own worth, she invented Shu's Juggernauts and wooden oxen. In the Dynasty Warriors series, she is 23 years old. Role in Plot :"A most impressive young woman." :"Yes, so she is." :::―Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang. Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 4 and Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends, Yue Ying is introduced as the wife of strategist Zhuge Liang. Zhuge Liang's Legend Mode depicts their first meeting; her father Huang Chenyan approaches Zhuge Liang in believing he would be a good match for his daughter. Zhuge Liang, learning of her genius, agrees and is subsequently brought to Yue Ying to be tested by her in battle. During the battle, Zhuge Liang defeats other would-be-suitors (noting the chauvinistic attitude they have towards her) and Yue Ying herself. After the battle, Yue Ying notes her loss and submits - however, Zhuge Liang notes that he would rather be with a partner and equal than a servant. Yue Ying's own Legend mode depicts her contributing to Shu outside of her husband; by creating a fearsome tank known as the Juggernaut. In order to test the effectiveness of the Juggernaut, Yue Ying & a unit of the Juggernauts duel against the Five Tiger Generals of Shu. The Five Tiger Generals are defeated due to her her ingenuity, and Yue Ying succeeds in both contributing to Shu and creating a legacy of her own. In Dynasty Warriors 5, Yue Ying particpates in various battles, but plays major roles in the Nanman Campaign and the Battle of Wu Zhang Plains. In the Nanman Campaign Yue Ying opposes the beast units with her new invention, the Juggernaut. In Tian Shui, she personally tests and confirms Zhuge Liang's suspicions concerning Jiang Wei's greatness. In Wu Zhang, she opposes the enemy front lines with her wooden oxen and is key in securing the supply line. Her story mode also explores her marriage to Zhuge Liang. Her in-story monologue explains that although she may have been unattractive, Zhuge Liang chose her as a wife due to her well-known intelligence. In her epilogue, it is explained that before her marriage to Zhuge Liang, it is noted that she was adept at putting on puppet shows (with wooden puppets that appeared so lifelike, one couldn't tell the difference between the puppet and a person). In her ending, Zhuge Liang lives (unlike her husband's own ending, and Jiang Wei's). Yue Ying has a minor role in Dynasty Warriors 6 as she participates in a small number of battles (most notably, Han Zhong & Wu Zhang Plains). She is one of the six characters to receiver a full story in Dynasty Warriors 6: Special. Yue Ying and her father, Huang Chenyan, noticed Liu Bei struggling to escape the Wei forces at Chang Ban. Yue Ying herself volunteers to aid in their escape (at the behest of her father, whom told her she may 'find something there'); her personal reason being stated that 'she simply did what she thought was right'. After the battle, she speaks with Zhuge Liang about what sort of world Liu Bei wishes to create and leaves after (what with her personal obligation being fulfilled). At Chi Bi, she was wedded to Zhuge Liang via arranged marriage (explaining to him that while it was her father's desicion, she had little to no objection with it). Zhuge Liang explains his own personal goals (to take the brunt of the moral criticism Liu Bei may receive in creating his world), and she asks him to share that burden with her. In subsequent battles, the couple become closer and more intimate (with Zhuge Liang awkwardly praising her genius and skill and battle; and her inventing new machinery to help him and Shu). In her ending, Zhuge Liang notes that he wishes he could have done more. Yue Ying corrects him, noting that he has done more than enough for this world and now it is time for him to rest. Zhuge Liang notes that he believed the two of them were fated together from their first meeting. Warriors Orochi Kessen Unlike the serious and mature Dynasty Warriors incarnation, Huang Yue Ying is Zhuge Liang's peppy and upbeat wife in Kessen II. Although she never personally takes to the field, she is often presenting several inventions for Liu Bei's consideration. She dances, poses, and practically sings whilst she talks which sometimes embarrasses her husband. She usually ends her sentence with "yeah". Character Information Personality Yue Ying is a mature and collected individual. Intelligent and elegant, she appreciates the value of patience and planning. Though their marriage was arranged, she genuinely loves her husband and will do everything in her power to help shoulder his burden. In recent games, she is also sarcastic and shares a minor rivalry with Zhen Ji, fighting over which of their husbands is the superior man. Appearance Originally, Yue Ying is depicted as beautiful yet relatively bland compared to other female characters. She was dressed in conservative and fully clothed outfits that only revealed her hands and face. Her hair was tied back and kept hidden underneath a simple cap. This design more than likely alludes to the fact that Zhuge Liang married her for her brains and not necessarily due to her beauty. Her redesign in Dynasty Warriors 6 is noticeably more bold than her previous appearances. Her hair is tinted red and kept loose. Her outfit shares the same color motif as her husband and leaves her upper thighs bare. She wears green knee high, heeled boots and black gloves that leaves some of her fingers uncovered. Voice Actors * Christina Martini/Lara Cody - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (ENG), Warriors Orochi series (ENG) * Melissa Fahn - Kessen II (ENG) * Rumi Kasahara - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (JP), Warriors Orochi series (JP) * Junko Noda - Kessen II (JP) Quotes Dynasty Warriors 4 *"Enemy Officer Defeated!" *"It will be my pleasure. Behold! The power of the Juggernaut!" - To Zhuge Liang *"Is this not our final show down with Cao Cao? If so, what else is there to do but prepare for battle?" - To Zhuge Liang *"I have been defeated. Lord Zhuge Liang, I shall now be your servant..." - To Zhuge Liang" Dynasty Warriors 5 *"Enemy Officer Defeated!" *"I hear that the prince of Wei confuses mere tricks with true wisdom. And judging from the both of you, I can see that they spoke the truth." - ''To Zhen Ji *"Run while you can, savages! You are no match for my Juggernaut! Now, move out!" *"You dare challenge my husband with your senseless ambition?! I, wife of Zhuge Liang, shall drive you away!" - To Sima Yi at Chen Cang *"You're quite skilled at fighting, as well." - To Jiang Wei at Tian Shui *"We will win this battle, and a new era of peace will be born!" - To unit at Wu Zhang Plains' *"I'll make you wish you never stood in my husband's way!" - ''To Sima Yi at Wu Zhang Plains *"I, the wife of the dragon, shall prove my worth on the battlefield!" Dynasty Warriors 6 *"With each victory, I grow even stronger!" *"I have subdued this base!" *"I do not require your gratitude... I only did what I thought was right." - To Zhuge Liang *"Either you are very brave, or you have gotten yourself lost." - If 1P officer is ambushed by her *"There is none who can compare to my lord's integrity and wisdom. Not that you or your lord would even know what that is." - To Zhen Ji *"My lord is the light that illuminates this dark, chaotic world, while yours is nothing more than an uncouth mongrel." - To Zhen Ji *"Our marriage was my father's decision, but.. I could not say it was entirely against my will. In this battle, I will watch over Shu... no, I will watch over you, yourself." - To Zhuge Liang Warriors Orochi 1 & 2 *"I will stand up in this time of need." *"Fortune smiles upon me." *"I am fortunate to have come so far..." *"You bring courage to us all, Nene!" - KO Praise to Nene *"At least you fight better than you treat women." - 1000KO Praise to Magoichi *"Let us show those men that women can fight too!" - As enemy approaching Nene *"You accomplish your mission with such modesty." - KO Praise to Hanzo Hattori" *"I do not understand it myself. But I know that he is a great man. There is a good reason for everything that he does. His behavior on this battlefield must have a convincing explanation too, I am sure." - ''To ally while speaking of Zhuge Liang *"I underestimated Da Ji. She wreaked havoc by slipping her soldiers into our armies, and turning us against each other." - To Zhao Yun in Cheng Du cutscene *"They need to find for themselves whether or not he is a man they can follow." - To Mitsunari Ishida, speaking of Xiahou Dun & Xiahou Yuan's feelings towards Cao Pi *"I am as much a warrior as any man. I will protect you!" - To Sun Ce in Osaka Castle *"Would you stop rambling and fight?!" - To Magoichi in Hasedo Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * ( , , ): Throws her scythe out, making it spin in mid-air in a single position for a set time. * , : Turns and jabs upwards with the blunt of her scythe. * , , ( , , ): Stabs lightning-fast, ended with a left-to-right reaping motion. * , , , : Spins around with the reaching edge of the scythe from right to left. * , , , , : Yue Ying swirls her blade upwards, creating a thin whirlwind in front of her. * , , , , , ( ): Spins around with an extended weapon, for a total of three times. * : Continuously spins around with an extended scythe. * , : Jump, then spins around at an angle. * , ( , , , ): Yue Ying jumps, then sweeps up enemies in range, and assaults them in the air. Horse Moveset * : Yue Ying leans to each side, and swing his weapon. * , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Weapon Guide Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Oblivion *Base Attack: 53 *Stage: Battle of Nan Zhong *Requirements: First, you must take out Zhu Rong in a duel. Second, make Ahui Nan and Dong Tu defect by defeating Yong Kai and his officers. Third, trigger the fire attack against Wu Tugu. Finally, defeat Meng Huo seven times throughout the battle. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Nether Realm *Base Attack: 47 *Attributes: Level 18 Tiger Amulet, Level 13 Huang's Bow, Level 14 Horned Helm, Level 18 Herbal Remedy :Map: Xu Chang (Guan Yu's escape) :Restrictions: No bodyguards # Defeat all enemy officers. It's okay to have the juggernauts kill some. # Protect all juggernauts. (but apparently it's okay to have one destroyed) # Level 11 message after defeating Guan Yu, just before the stage ends. Note: Try not to advance too far, or else the enemy soldiers would destroy the juggernauts. Let the tanks pass the gate before following them in will help you protecting them. Dynasty Warriors 5 *4th Weapon: Oblivion *Base Attack: 36; Weight: Medium *Stats: Defense +17, Life +16, Charge +15, Horse +15, Bow +16 *Stage: Battle of Wu Zhang Plains (Shu) *Location: South of Zhen Ji’s position, where there should have been catapults. *Requirements: Eliminate Deng Ai before he sets up the catapults. Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Image:Yueying-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Yueying-dw5artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Yue Ying.jpeg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Yueying-dw6sp.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6: Special render Image:Yueyingsf-awakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce. Image:Yueying-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Category:Shu characters